Beautiful Connections
by iShip Seddie
Summary: The transition of Sam and Freddie's up and down relationship, and also the connections within it. Their relationship started out as nothing close to even a "friendship." What was going through their minds throughout the years? Read to find out. Many chapters, you've been warned. Seddie, and nothing else.


**Hey, guys! I have a new story to share. Well, I don't know if I would actually call it a ****_story_****, but whatever. Anyway, this will be a lot of chapters, and I'm not kidding. I'm going to explain to you what will be going on.**

**There will be two people I am focusing on in this story. You guessed it; Sam and Freddie. This story will show what Sam and Freddie think of each other and the situations they're involved in (in ****_every_**** iCarly episode). I tried a new style of writing for this, so you'll notice that I used the pronouns "he, she, him, and her" obviously referring to Freddie and Sam.**

**The titles of every chapter will be like this one, which is "iPilot: Him." You should know who "him" is by now, and "her" will be coming up next.**

**I ****_really_**** hope you enjoy this, and if you like it, leave a review, favorite, follow, do whatever you want! I hope you stick around for the entire thing, and there's a little surprise at the end. But you'll just have to wait. Private message me if you have any questions regarding this story; I'll be very happy to answer them! Enjoy! I have a lot of chapters ready to be posted, so please tell me if you like it!**

iPilot: Him

When he met Carly Shay, he never thought anything could go wrong. Ever. Carly was the perfect woman. No one could compare. After watching reruns of _Boy Meets World_ countless times, he switched the roles of Cory and Topanga with him and Carly. In his heart, he knew deep down they were the perfect couple.

Carly never got into trouble, never said or did anything wrong or out of place. Carly just _knew_ what to do in every situation. He admired that. He just wanted Carly to like him back.

But Carly didn't.

Carly always raved about different boys in school, how they looked at her, smiled at her, or brushed up against her. He didn't understand how a girl could be so in love with boys at twelve years of age. Who cared what boys thought? What did it matter? But then, he thought of what _he_ thought of Carly, and then he realized that someday, it would matter.

When the new school year started, he was all prepared. He had all of his books, a new backpack, and even a new outfit. From what he had previously heard, seventh grade was the time when everything got harder. He went to school with Carly, and as if by instinct, a new boy was pointed out. He tried his hardest not to show his jealousy.

He knew Carly was a good girl. He knew Carly always stayed away from people who always got into trouble. That's why he was shocked when _she_ came into the picture.

Carly brought her home after school one Friday. She was introduced to Spencer, Carly's brother. Then, it was his turn. He tried to be nice, he really did, but she just made fun of his outfit and called him a "nub." That was when he knew. He knew she was bad news for Carly.

Carly left them alone in the studio to get some snacks. He just looked at her. She had long, curly, blonde hair, and he could tell she was some sort of a tomboy. He didn't realize he was actually _staring_ at her until she called him out.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him with a roll of her eyes.

He jumped slightly, embarrassed and confused. "Oh, um, nothing," he said.

She gave him a look, but said nothing.

He studied her again when he made sure she wasn't looking. Just by the way she was sitting, talking, breathing...he knew she didn't have a care in the world. She just did what she wanted.

"You're doing it again." Her voice broke sharply through his thoughts.

He looked away, and she laughed.

"What are you to Carly?" she asked suddenly, bringing his attention back to her.

"What _am_ I?" he repeated. "A friend, I guess." He felt very proud to say that.

"A friend who has a massive crush on her?" she grinned.

His jaw dropped, but he knew better than to reply. _Did Carly know? Was he making his crush obvious? Did she find out from Carly? Did they talk about it?_ They sat in silence until Carly came back with tray of lemonade, two bags of pretzels, and a fatcake. He silently prayed he would never have to see her again.

Unfortunately for him, she was never leaving.

A year later, iCarly came to be. It was a pretty big hit. No one would have guessed that three thirteen-year-old kids were the masterminds behind such a popular webshow. After a while, iCarly became a subject people liked to talk about.

He never thought anything like this would ever happen to him. It seemed too good to be true. People _knew_ who he was, just by looking at him! Life was great. But then, he remembered whom he had to share it with.

_Her_.

Carly just _had_ to pick her as a best friend! She was everywhere! He would not have minded her presence if she did something other than insult him every five seconds. Did she not understand that he had feelings? Some of her words actually hurt! But he would never show it. He acted tough.

"Oh, look! You brought the doof!"

When he saw her the day of the talent show auditions, he knew his entire day was ruined. He thought it would be just him and Carly. Carly "forgot" to tell him _she_ was coming, too. He figured it was because they needed a cameraman, and if he knew she was coming, he wouldn't have come. Which was completely true.

He seemed to be the only one who had a problem with her. Carly obviously adored her, calling her "my best friend." Spencer loved her as well, inviting her over when Carly didn't. He knew in his heart he would like her better if she didn't bother him every second of the day.

He hated the fact she would stop insulting and torturing him only when Carly told her to. It's like she could never insult him enough. She could not survive without doing it, it seemed.

Spending that day with her was annoying. Carly was there, though, which made him power through until the end. Carly made him power through everything.

If she wasn't there that day, things would have been different. Carly would be the only host of iCarly. He would not have to see her blonde hair or see her eating a fatcake or a box of ribs. He knew it was terrible to think of, and he was a very good person, but he couldn't help it.

Sometimes he wondered what life would be like without her. He would probably be dating Carly, and iCarly wouldn't even exist. Things would be more in _his_ control, and he would do things because _he_ wanted to, not because _she_ told him to. He always told himself that somehow, someday, something would happen.

Maybe she was going to move away.

Maybe she was going to drop out of school.

Maybe she was going get into a fight with Carly, ending their friendship.

Maybe she was going to stop making his life miserable.

Maybe she was going to _always_ be there.

He didn't know it then. At that time, he didn't know that in all the years to come, he would get used to her. He would be her _friend_. She would be his. He would laugh at her countless insults. He would see her softer side. He would fall in love with her. He would not be able to live _without_ her.

He just didn't know.

And to be completely honest, he didn't want to find out.


End file.
